1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print processing method of a printing-and-embossing composite apparatus capable of printing and embossing ink characters and braille on the same printing face in such a manner that they are superposed one upon the other, a printing-and-embossing composite apparatus, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a printing-and-embossing composite apparatus in which are superposed on the front face of a braille label an ink-characters printing region for printing ink characters (i.e., normal printing characters as opposed to braille) recognizable by visually-normal people and a braille embossing region for embossing braille, to thereby print and emboss in such a manner that they are superposed one upon the other. This allows both visually-normal people and visually-impaired people to identify printing contents and save a printing region of a braille label.
However, when ink characters are printed on a print medium with a particularly small width over a plurality of lines, or a character size is set intentionally smaller, resulting ink characters can almost be the same in size as the embossing convex portion. Accordingly, when ink characters and braille are printed and embossed in a superposed state with the above-described printing-and-embossing apparatus, the ink characters and the embossing convex portion tend to be superposed, which can deform printed ink-characters because of a rising embossing convex portion, and causes severe illegibility.